heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.10.05 - Going Rogue
It was a long day of security at the Genoshian guard duty. Many days it was a boring job, but it was essential. Rogue was sitting in her small loft's balcony, smoking a cigarette. She was offered a larger apartment, she supposed due to her status as a somewhat ex-X-man. But she declined, the larger homes should go to families. So instead she was given a decent-sized loft without many walls. She had some furniture, but it was very bohemian in appearance. Some exotic smelling incense burned in the room, a local scent. She was looking out at the street below, her expression was miles away. Rogue was dressed in a pair of jean cutoff shorts, with a black nine inch nails t-shirt that hung off her shoulders. Since she was alone, she wore no gloves. 'What if I just landed in and left Hammer Bay? Would you be free?' Rogue heard her phone go off in the living space, and placed her cigarette gently on the ledge. She went to call Match, "You're funny. And yeah free and bored as hell. Haven't really gotten much of a social life yet-wait you aren't actually here are you?" When Match's phone rings, he answers it quickly. A grin spreads across his face. "Well, you won't be bored in a few moments. Give me some better directions, and I'll super speed to your place," he teases. "The scenery is great, but not a huge nature lover here," his humor obvious. "And yaaaaa, I'm here, for real. I decided since I had the power to make a visit spontanously, why make myself wait? It just seemed...a little silly after I thought about it." Match's tone is playful, humor filling it. "Why, doesn't bug you does it, that I don't have to make a huge deal out of a visit with plane tickets and stuff?" Rogue gave him some simple directions, her apartment was not all that far away it wouldn't take him much time at all to arrive, "No real glad to have some company. If you get lost call me back, I need to tidy up stud. See you soon!" She hung up the phone and quickly tidied up a few things, and ran to her dresser to throw on a pair of long green gloves. Rogue looked at her appearance in the mirror, and decided to toss out her ponytail and put on some lip gloss. Lipstick was too much. But gloss? Always a good choice. Match says, "Sure thing," and hangs up as well. He then takes off. He runs quickly, along the winding path, dodging a car on the way and saluting the driver as he slows down to do so, before picking up speed again. He could fly faster...but he's just having some fun and giving Rogue a few minutes to get ready. A few minutes is all she gets really even then... About six minutes later, and Match finds the place after getting lost twice and having to ask for directions. His hoodie is pulled up, blue leather domino mask on, and the same style of clothes he was wearing before. In reality, they are identical, but they really aren't the same set most likely. Ah...that's the balcony! Match lifts up into the air and soon settles on the railing lightly, "Rogue?" Rogue was in her small kitchen when she heard his voice, "Hey!" She came out a moment later, with a bottle of water in her hand. She held it out to Match, "If yer thirsty, that is. People act like flyin' is easy but it still takes effort yeah?" She smiled at him a little more than she expected to, and gave him a hug without touching any skin, "It's so nice to see you. Hope you didn't run into trouble. We accept..fly ins but generally they have to go through security." "Depends how I do it." Match drops down easily to the flooring, and reaches out for the bottle of water. Instictively, he checks the seal without trying to be obvious. Though he is distracted by the hug. Match seems to hold himself stiffly for a moment, before he shifts to hug back. Match doesn't have any skin exposed except the bit on his face right now. "Actually, I slipped some cash to someone in Hammer Bay, they got me through, no questions." He then grins, "Can't tell you who though, cause that mean I'd lose my cheat way in." Ya...like Rogue doesn't know there isn't corruption aplenty in Hammer Bay. Match then shrugs, "Sorry, don't want any official records of my visit. Political and social reasons, until I re-discuss things with Magneto. Still...not exactly...a happy place." He doesn't say much on it though, as he doesn't want Rogue to concentrate on work. "So, does this mean I get to be your entertainment for this afternoon?" Rogue has been kept in the dark so quite a many things, but was still working security for Genosha, watching for intruders, taking care of small skirmishes. She is more capable than she looks. She was back into her apartment and doesn't notice him checking the seal. It's a new bottle, but for herself she refills water bottles. Rogue went to the kitchen and grabbed one for herself, "Not going to complain today, really. Just glad for the company." She gestured towards the mask, "But I'd like to see you without that one of these days." She plops down onto the couch, "I'd give you the tour, but what you see, is what you get mostly." He can also see the private area of the bedroom, which is part of the same living space. A Purple canopy bed, the only thing blocked off is the bathroom, "Nice to see ya again though. Not often I get handsome gentleman callers like yerself." Match twists open the bottle and takes a healthy drink of the water. He follows in after you, grinning as you motion toward his mask, "You will. I don't plan to wear it forever. I don't really approve of the secret identity thing. I just have to put some things into place first. I'm already registered with my real name, and the cops that I bother with know my real name." He finds a place to sit and flops down lightly, stretching out his legs. "Hell, you got the cell phone number I take about in my regular life," he says with humor. "Though I confess, it's not a number many people have unless I absolutely have to; it's mostly a way for my Father to contact me. I mostly contact 'friends' on twitter." The term 'friends' sounds insincere from his lips, as if he doesn't really mean they are. After all, he gave Rogue his actual number, but not these 'friends'. Rogue adjusts to sit on the same side as Leo, probably next to his seat. She reaches over to touch his mask with the tip of her forefinger, "Yeah, but that hides just enough, stud. Should you reveal anythin' to me, it's your secret." She figured now was the time, especially if he was interested in her at all romantically, "Like whenever ah touch someone. Their secrets are theirs, mostly." She looked away from him, and seemed very interested in her bare knee, "That's my skin condition, er my mutant power. Ah touch, Ah know everything you know for a time." There is a slight smirk when Rogue touches his mask, not seeming to be bothered by the motion or intimidated by it...merely 'amused'. But it's when she mentions knowing his secrets for a time, a 'skin condition', that the smirk fades. "Like a form of telepathy?" Match isn't smiling now, he's actually very, very still. A normal human should be breathing now, or be strained for holding their breath. Rogue still sat next to him, with perhaps her crossed leg a little too close to his. She keeps mind of her contact of course, but when she develops a bond it relaxes, "No. No. My power like I" She looks into Leos eyes and touches at the back of her neck, knowing past this point he'll never see her the way he used to. No one she ever became close with did, "Ah absorb memories, knowledge, and more importantly power itself when Ah touch someone." At that point Rogue quickly moved to the open balcony and grabbed her almost lit out cigarette, and drew it to her mouth, "It sucks but that's what it is." Match doesn't move, nor says anything. He's quiet. He...thinks. And thinks... It is about three minutes later if Rogue doesn't do anything, that Match finally stands up and starts to breath again, softly, not the gasping sound that most people make after they hold their breath. He moves out to the balcony, taking another swig of water before he leans his forearms on the railing, still holding the water bottle neck between two fingers. "Then we can't touch," he says. "My powers are...more than they seem, dangerous, deadly. You could take out this building and more with a mere stray 'thought', or just by having an emotional spike. It takes a lot of discipline to control my powers." A lot of pre-programming. "Even then, there are moments I can just 'slip'." He smirks a bit, "We are all a little more than we seem, huh?" He doesn't talk about secrets, he doesn't look at Rogue right now. "Because...from what you are saying, the reason you are warning me, is that you can't control your power." Rogue stepped a little too close to him after this news. She linked a finger onto his collar, and whispered into his ear, "Yeah Ah still have benefits. When Ah do. Still got benefits. Ah know how to use yer powers more than you do. That's the benefit." Rogue's lips moved close to Leo's like she is about to kiss him. He can feel her breath onto his lips. This isn't about intimidation, but intimacy, something that she is too often lacked. She lets him go, and drags in on her cigarette, "Not about control, otherwise I'd drive myself crazy at this point. It's about..understandin'. Yeah hell even more than them damn telapaths. For as short as Ah touch ya. Ah get you. Fer better or fer worse, Ah get you. Ah get memories, knowledge, powers. And for all and bad, Ah get the whole thing. And really? Ah don't judge. Just understand. And Ah get you." A snort, at that. Match doesn't jerk away, but his blue eyes narrow suspiciously. "Ya...rather not test that." She could heat vision through a block, that would be just wonderful, and perhaps do a centerized little Earthquake. Match looks away once more, "No one gets that close Rogue." If Rogue recalls, the memory of watching people in the lunch room wearing all the same uniform with etiquette...there was just...boredom, and emotional distance in that memory. There is only his Father that does...he started to let Fern that close, and she...walked away rather than stand by his side. He wanted too much in return for what he gave. "No one really wants to. Everyone demands too much, or too little of everyone else. No one is on the same level." Rogue stood and took off her glove, "Ya wanna test that sug'? Ah'll know what you know." She let out a small, sad chuckle as she looked to the side, her face turning into a small frown. Old disappointment, new day, "Try me. If you wanna be my friend, Ah'll never touch ya, best to my abilities. But if you actually have feelings for me me beyond that? Might be a little more. But based off what Ah know from you, you'd take more contact then most. But that's mute based on what ya feel Aint gonna push it." Match is there, his water bottle left of the railing, but he is right up against Rogue as she struggles between taunting him and being depressed. His gloved hand holds her ungloved one firmly. "Don't," and he sounds serious. "There are memories I would kill to keep secret Rogue. I don't want to put you in risk." His expression then softens. "I do like you, you are really interesting. I love humanity, but I don't generally -like- people, there is a difference. People are messy, and it's always a game of manipulation or putting your own feelings on the line. It's ugly, and you end up depressed at the end of the day, not sure who to trust; that's humanity." Match shrugs slightly, not having let go of Rogue's bare hand. "I don't know," and Match glances out over the street once more. "I can navigate a board room, and play politics with life and death on the line, but these things...these things I don't get," he admits. Rogue kept her body as close to his, her mouth was drawn closer to Leos, her voice lowered to a whisper, "Ah do know this, Ah don't know everythin'. But ah get like to get to know you." She reached up and touched again towards his mask with her still gloved hand, her mouth only an inch away from his. Rogue added, "And for the record? Ah hate people too. But you know who Ah like? You. Give us a kiss, and ah'll leave you alone, wont bother you again if you don't want it." Match hesistates...and pulls back. His expression is thoughtful, but his blue eyes are distant. Finally though, he lifts his other hand and bites the tip of a glove, before tugging on it, to remove it. He then drops it to the balcony flooring. He still doesn't look very confidently, but his expression is suddenly thoughtful, concentrating a bit. He reaches out and...touches Rogue's cheek. She can feel something against her cheek, some warmth from him as Leo is a little warmer than your typical human because of his body processing solar energy essentially. But it's a smooth touch, without the imperfections of flesh. And...Rogue gets no memories, nothing...it's...quiet. Match shakes his head slightly, "Not the same..." Rogue is silent for a moment, and for that moment there is an awkward silence. And for this touch, it is difference than for most, but for Rogue? Maybe it had been too long since she had felt any touch. She reached out, and grabbed at his hip, drawing it perhaps instinctively closer, "Did you just touch me? Like for real? Because Ah didn't catch any affects." Rogue looked him over, and the expression on Rogues eyes are indescribable. Anxiety, desire, amazement, everything. The biggest smile spreads across her face before she bites at her lower lip, "Well that's quite the power." A slight, almost shy smile, "Sorta. My...telekinesis, it's tactical, via touch basically," breaking it down. "I create an instictive almost field around me, or shielding, and I can extend it to incorporate or influence matter that I touch. In this case, you." Ya, a bit of science mixed with average joe terms. Match does move closer to Rogue this time, no resistance. This is the kid that has only kissed one girl, and he's about to try and TTK kiss a girl?! Well, no one moved forward without being brave! Match lowers his face toward Rogue's, pausing a moment, before his mouth moves to touch hers. Again, his tacticle telekinesis is active, so he's slow, experimental...and it's a little awkward. Alright, perhaps more than a little. But Rogue would be able to feel the warmth and pressure of his lips against hers, and the soft touch of his breath unstopped by the telekinesis field. It isn't like a 'normal' kiss...it's different, but it also doesn't have all the distractions of the incoming memories and power influx. Rogue moved forward to bring her lips towards his. She could feel a warmth and touch. And perhaps it was not like most, but she hadn't kissed a boy beyond a short moment since she was 13.. She took the opportunity of the moment and grabbed at the waist of his shirt and kissed him passionately on the lips, even if it is only for a minute. But she doesn't push it too far, she remained as close to him but had broken contact with his mouth, "Wow that was..." She looked up into his eyes, "Lovely. " It's Rogue's expression that gets to Match, making his heart speed up. He smiles almost lazily, "Good." He moves to kiss Rogue's forehead gently, before looking back into her eyes. "Now I can still surprise you sometimes," and he grins a bit impishly at that. "Ah don't necessarily need surprise."Rogue reached up and gently touched at the side of his face. She studied it for a moment, Rogue always thought that she knew people well for obvious reasons but Leo was a bit harder to read. She touched to the end of his chin ,"Just need a bit o' kindness now and then. And you? Well you got that in spades don't ya? Buried deep in all a this." Rogue took a risk, and drew him in for another kiss delivering a soft but sweet kiss. Match is more confident this time when Rogue draws him in. His mouth slanting over hers, his gloved hand moving to run down her spine and press her up against his own body even as his bare hand caresses her cheek and traces her jaw line. He keeps it sweet, but Match makes a point to have it last longer. He remembered Rogue's expression when he froze up, his own...and he wants to wipe all traces of that away. To show her he isn't afraid of her or her uncontrollable powers, if it's true or not. When the kiss is finally broken, Match grins, "Wow," he says quietly. "I'm definitely going to need to visit -very- regularly," he suggests. And then he does what she did to him when he first arrived, he gives Rogue a hug. Just...holding her. Without the stiffness or hesitation of his first arrival, just trying to show he does care about her feelings, and her confidence. There is a moment of quiet before Match adds, "Don't think this quite earns you getting my shirt off. You need to take me out to dinner first." Awwwww...but it almost sounds like a promise. Category:Log